Ready? Set! Hat-Trick!
by Friendsfan-addict06
Summary: A Hat-Trick in hockey is when one player scores three goals in one game. So, this fanfic is going to tie into one of the characters wanting to accomplish a goal. Also, this fanfic takes place the day after 'Urned-Run'. Oh, and when I write 'Go On' fics, I like to tie in a F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference or two. So, look out for them and follow/favorite/Review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey you guys, guess what!" Mr. K exclaimed as he walked into the group therapy room. "I have finally overcome my candle eating addiction!"

"Good for you, K." Says Ryan as he gave Mr. K a sarcastic thumbs up. "Now lets talk about the wild thing Owen said he'd do last night!"

"Hey I said something big not wild." Corrected Owen.

"Well Owen, you could of went skinny-dipping with me the other night." Said Mr. K.

"No man, I told you I am not doing that."

"Well, you know Owen, there is a pool down the hall. So, my offer is still open." Mr. K remarks as he crosses his legs and folded his fingers together on top of his lap, grinning creepily at Owen.

"Man, just let it go already. I won't go skinny-dipping with you! Plus, you don't even know how to swim remember?"

"Although, you are correct about my incapability to swim-" Mr.K replies while trying to take off his sweater vest and unbutton his shirt at the same time. "I regret nothing!" Mr. K yells, running down the hall, while trying to undress himself. "Now, come on, join me!"

Owen then slumps down in his seat and folds his arms. "I am not doing that."

"He does know that there is a swimming class for children going on in there, right?" Questions Ryan.

The group suddenly hears a splash and a bunch of little kids screaming in the background.

"Why was Mr. K running down the hall screaming, 'I regret nothing!'?" Asked Lauren in total confusion.

Everybody then just started shrugging and replied in mumbles "I don't know."

"Lauren honey, we should all be wondering why K does anything." Anne wittily replies.

After the group was dismissed, Owen immediately slung his backpack over his right shoulder and started walking out of the building.

"Hey Lauren, I feel like I should do something to help out the poor kid and help him accomplish something in life." Comments Ryan as he walks towards the exit with Lauren.

"Well Ryan, you could always help him accomplish his 'big' goal that he was talking about last night."

"What's with the gestured air quotes when you said big? Y'know I don't really care for them"

"What I mean is, Ryan, any type of milestone Owen is able to obtain is considered a 'big' step to me and towards himself, I'm pretty sure. So, what I guess I'm trying to say is-"

"That you want to sleep with me?" Interrupted Ryan jokingly.

"Ha ha, but no. Now will you let that go already? Anyways, what I was trying to say was, please do not go overboard on this big thing Owen wants to do.

"I won't." Ryan Grins as he starts walking away towards the bus stop where Owen is waiting.

"Ryan Wait!" Shouts Lauren, while grabbing Ryan's shoulder to grab his attention.

"What?"

"Just Please, promise me you won't do anything too overwhelming for Owen, because this could be a huge step for him in his healing process."

"I Promise." Ryan says with a reassuring smile to let Lauren know that everything was going to be alright, and that he can take things into his own manner. "In fact, I pinkie-promise." Ryan states as he wraps his pinkie around Lauren's and then gives her a tight embrace around the shoulder.

"Alright, now get out of here and go be there for Owen." Blushes Lauren as she playfully shoos Ryan away.


	2. Chapter 2

Owen is still found sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the city bus to arrive. That way the bus can just take him home already, so he can get nagged by his mother while he tried to play_ Halo_. Owen laid his head back against the dirty city bench headboard and gazed up at the sky as he listened to one of his and his older brother's favorite songs. He deeply missed his older brother and the way they would prank each other and then afterwards they would laugh about it as they shared silly photos with each other. For, he missed the way his older brother would lie to their mom and tell her that him and Owen were going to go to Astronomy camp for the weekend. Then, she'd believe him and just think it was for school, when really him and Owen were going out to the mountains to go skiing. Owen's older brother always had such an amazing passion towards skiing. For, his older brother would always talk about how it was a great escape and how he'd love to do it professionally one day. Maybe even win an _Olympic_ gold medal for it, but that was all in the past. Especially, after the skiing incident when Owen's older brother bashed his skull in. Thus, leaving him in a coma for nearly the past year, but Owen still had faith that his older brother would wake up from the coma and get back on the slopes, and win that gold medal his older brother always dreamed of.

Owen suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around to see who it was.

"Dude, don't scare me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Owen said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry buddy, I didn't mean to scare you like that. Are you waiting for the next bus to come by?" Ryan asked, while he pointed his finger at the bus schedule indicating that the next bus won't come around for another half-hour.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a while, but I'll be alright. You can go now if you like, Ryan. You really don't have to wait for me man."

"Well, I mean the bus isn't going to be here for another half-hour, so why don't I take just take you home?"

"Nah, it's okay. You really don't have to do that man. Plus, I don't really have anything better to do at home."

"Well, I've been lonely at the _K-Bal_ office since Carrie left, and I can promote you from being an intern to being my assistant if you like?"

"Seriously? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah I mean, could I be anymore happy to do that for you?"

"Well, you could give me a raise upon agreement."

"Yeah, don't push your luck buddy." Ryan laughed. "So do I have a new assistant?"

"Yeah, you do." Owen smiled, while he shook Ryan's hand to confirm the offer.

"Cool, so how about you start now, by keeping me company at the_ K-Bal office _while we torment Steven, even though, I should really be looking over the agenda for tomorrow night's broadcast?"

"Sounds like a plan." Owen smiled as he got into Ryan's _Porsche._ He was also smiling from the fact of knowing that he always had at least one person to be there for him. For, he couldn't wait to work at _K-Bal_ as Ryan's new assistant, but he couldn't let Ryan know how much this meant to him. Or, how much he always looked up to Ryan. Mostly because, Ryan was already very conceited, yet he was also the most humble and caring person that Owen had ever known.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Owen! Think fast!" Ryan yelled across the hall, after hurling a plush _K-bal _football at Owen's head.

"What?" Owen hollered as he spun around and got hit in the face with the ball. "Oh, dude it is so on!" Owen yelled as he took cover underneath his desk and opened the bottom drawer. "Yes! Ha ha, this was exactly what I was hoping to find." Owen then slipped on his new pair of _Ray-bans _and rolled into Steven's office across the hall. "Sh, Steven don't blow my cover."

"I'm not gonna even ask."

"Ha Ha Ha!" Ryan laughed, while skating in the doorway of Steven's office, wearing a _La Kings_ hockey uniform.

"Oh damn." Owen cursed as he took cover behind Steven's desk chair.

"What am I your human shield? C'mon man I thought I meant more to you than that! Oh, and Ryan I swear if you hit that puck over here I-" Before Steven could finish his sentence Ryan's hockey puck was already swirling past Steven's head and into the fish tank. "No! F.O.!" Steven cried out as Ryan's puck sunk down to the bottom of the tank.

"Who or what is F.O?" Asked Owen, while he stood up off the floor dropping the _K-Bal _squirt gun.

"F.O. is Terrell Owens' fish, and he asked me to watch it while he was out on a business trip."

"By any chance does F.O. stand for Fishrell Owens?" Questioned Ryan.

"Yep, and now he should be called.. Dead-rell Owens! Cause' it turns out whenever I ask you guys to do something, I am the one who ends up having to not only do the job, but I am also the one who has to clean up your guys' mess along the way!" Steven scolded.

Ryan and Owen looked at each other and then looked down at the floor. "Look, we're sorry Steven we won't let it happen again, and we promise to follow orders next time." Replied a very guilty Owen.

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, both of us." Ryan replied with a forgiving smile. "If you want Steven, Owen and I can save you the trouble and go out and buy a new fish for Terrell. How much longer will he be out on his business trip?"

"His flight is arriving tomorrow night, and then he is going to come down to the station right before your broadcast starts." Steven said.

"What time is it right now?" Asked Owen.

"It's already 10 O'clock, and the pet store is already closed. So, why don't you guys just worry about getting the fish tomorrow after your guys' group therapy session or something and then come back and meet me here tomorrow night before Ryan's Broadcast?"

"Well, I start broadcasting at eight tomorrow night, so let's say... Seven-ish?"

"Yeah, that's fine as long as you guys get here before Terrell does."

"Alright, now I am going to take you home before your mom starts freaking out and Owen and I will see you before the broadcast tomorrow night."

"Okay Ryan, and don't forget the fish!" Steven exclaimed as Ryan and Owen walked out his office and down to the parking complex.

"Slug bug yellow!" Owen yelled, while punching Ryan in the arm.

"Ow, you know that's not a safe game to play while I am driving." Ryan then looked down for a second after remembering how Janie died in a car accident, but then quickly looked back up, out into the road and immediately changed the subject. "So killing somebodies fish and now on a mission to replace, said fish. Was that your idea of a big thing to accomplish?"

"Not really, it's more of just a current goal at the moment, I guess."

Ryan had finally arrived at Owen's house, and had pulled up into Owen's driveway. "So, Um do you have this big thing you actually really want to do, in mind at all?"

Owen unbuckled his seat belt. "Well um I never mentioned this to anyone in the group before... not even to Lauren, but yeah I have something in mind."

"Well, can I ask you what it is?"

"Yeah." Owen said as he closed the car door and ran into his house.

"Y'know I was hoping you'd sort of tell me what it was!" Ryan yelled after him, but just as Ryan was about to start the car again, Owen came running out of the house, and reached into his pocket and started unfolding a piece of lined paper.

"If that's your hit-list of people you don't like in the group, well then I really don't feel like killing anybody tonight." Ryan joked.

"No." Owen laughed. "It's a list of goals that my older brother wanted to accomplish before he turned twenty-one."

"Oh. How old is he now?"

'Well actually he turns twenty-one tomorrow night, and I was going to go down to the hospital and visit him. I also know that, although I may not be able to really give him a present for his birthday. I just thought it would be cool if I accomplished this list for him."

"Wow Owen, I'm sure he'd appreciate that. How many have you gotten through so far?"

"Well, there are ten of them and I've gotten through eight, so far. So, can you help me finish the last two?"

"Yeah Owen, no problem we can do them while we go out and get the new Fishrell for Steven."

"Thanks Ryan, this really means a lot to me man." Owen smiled.

"Your welcome buddy." Ryan said as he said goodbye to Owen and drove back to his place.


	4. Chapter 4

"So Owen, are you ready to go accomplish that big goal of yours?" Ryan asked as him and Owen walked out of room, where their group therapy sessions with Lauren were held.

"Yep so we have to be in the station before eight and it is 4 O'clock now. So, that gives us about four hours."

Owen and Ryan then got into Ryan's car and started driving to the pet store.

"So.. Um.. What exactly are the two goals that are left on your brother's bucket list?"

"One, Stink bomb Coach Stone's house."

"Alright sounds due-able, and the last one?"

"Make-out with Sasha Baker..."

"Who the hell is Sasha Baker and how are you supposed to find her and get her to agree to make-out with you?"

"Well, do you remember the old _K-Bal girl, _Kimmie?"

"Yeah."

"Remember how I scared her away? Well, Steven has been looking for a new _K-Bal girl _since then and so I recommended, Sasha Baker."

"Okay."

"So, let's just say that Steven is gonna have to keep looking for that _K-Bal_ _girl, _because after tonight, I have a feeling that I'm gonna scare this one away as well."

"Nice! Alright, so Owen, do you mind waiting in the car while I go grab a new Fishrell Owens?"

"Nah, I'm fine waiting. No worries." Owen replied.

After, Ryan purchased the fish he threw the bagged fish onto Owen's lap and they headed down to Coach Stone's house.

"How do you even know where this guy live? Do you have like a secret Mr.K type of side I don't know about?" Ryan sarcastically asked.

"Ha ha, very funny Ryan, but no. I do not. I know where he lives because my older brother used to come here every night, before a big ski meet."

"Oh." Ryan replied as he parked behind the Coach's house. "So, how exactly are you supposed to get that stink bomb in there?"

"Well, I was planning on climbing to the top of the roof and chucking it down the chimney."

"Alright so I guess I'll wait here while you go do that." Ryan commented.

Owen slipped out of Ryan's car and hopped onto the top of the Coach's fence. Next, he walked on top of the fence and found an angle where he could jump onto the roof. Though, there was one problem. Owen was deathly afraid of heights.

"Ryan I can't do it. It's way too high up man. I just can't." Owen whispered into the phone.

"Owen, come on this is for your brother! So, just swallow your fear of heights and jump on the roof."

"Yeah that's easy to say for a guy who is sitting in his_ Porsche _and sipping on a can of _Red Bull!" _Owen Argued, getting more and more frustrated.

"C'mon man! What are you afraid of? Do you think that you're gonna jump up there and slip? Then, fall two stories down and crack your head open, causing you to never wake up from a coma?"

"What did you just say?" Owen yelled into the phone.

"Oh, no wait buddy. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Honest, I was just trying to pep you into jumping onto the roof." Ryan replied, knowing that he shouldn't have said that.

"Yeah whatever." Owen said as he aggressively hung up the phone. Now, even more frustrated and pissed off, Owen; Jumped onto the roof, threw the Stink bomb down the chimney and jumped back down, sprinting back to Ryan's car.

"Look, Owen I wasn't trying to hurt you. I was just trying to motivate you to jump onto the roof."

"Yeah, whatever." Owen mumbled, looking down onto the car floor.

"Alright, I understand. You don't want to talk to me, but you may like to know that it's already seven O'clock. So, we have to head back over to the station, because Steven text-ed me saying that Terrell should be down there any minute now."

Ryan and Owen quickly drove down to the _K-Bal _station, in hopes of getting there before Terrell does. Then, just as Ryan and Owen were entering the station they heard a familiar voice in Steven's office.

"Oh crap, Terrell is back!"

Owen didn't reply.

"Look Owen, I know you don't want to talk to me at the moment and I know you are probably really pissed off at me, but you are just as responsible for old-Fishrell's death as much as I am. So, you are gonna have to deal with me for just ten minutes and help me replace Old-F.O. with the new and improved Fishrell-Owens! Okay?"

Owen gave in. "Yeah, I guess." Owen sighed as he unfolded his arms. "So what's the game plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright so, Terrell is in Steven's office and Sasha is right outside of it. So do you have your skates on?"

"Yeah." Confirmed Owen.

"Great! So, are you ready to perform the mother of all Hat-Tricks?" Asked Ryan.

"Yeah man, let's do this already."

Ryan then quickly got out from behind Owen's desk and skated over towards Steven's office. Once, Steven finally noticed Ryan Skate by, Ryan gestured Steven to turn Terrell towards the back wall and away from the fish tank.

"So, how did F.O. treat ya Steven?" Terrell asked Steven.

"Well, actually he was being a bad fish this morning and..."

"Yeah?"

"Y'know Terrell, I don't really feel comfortable talking about him, while he is staring at me. Do you mind facing that wall over there?"

"Oh yeah, sure thing Steven. Now, tell me how F.O. really was?"

While, Steven made up some ridiculous fish story Owen quickly skated by with the new F.O. and a _K-bal_ t-shirt cannon. Filling the cannon's barrel with the fish water from the Bag F.O. was in and Fishrell, Owen shot F.O. out of the t-shirt cannon and the fish just barely made it into the open tank. Still skating fast, Owen didn't lose any momentum when he grabbed Sasha Baker and started making out with her. Then, he quickly skated away before she could say anything, and skated down towards Ryan's office.

"Yes!" Ryan yelled, while giving Owen a hi-five.

"Yeah. Thanks Ryan. I guess I couldn't have accomplished this big goal without you, but I'm still mad about what you said. So, after today just please don't talk to me ever again." Owen said as he skated away towards the elevator.

"Owen wait!" Ryan exclaimed, but Owen didn't even turn around. Instead, Owen just went right into the elevator and was now on his way to the hospital to celebrate his older brother's twenty-first birthday.

"Hey Ryan, you're on in twenty." Said Steven.

"Okay." Ryan was still torn up that Owen was mad at him, but he had a broadcast to do. He also knew that tons of fans would be listening tonight and he couldn't let them down. He also knew that if he wanted to stay number one then he'd have to just deal with it for now and just do his broadcast.

"Hello sports-fans! You are talk-king with Ryan King at the _K-bal Radio Station _in L.A.! Now, before we talk about recent sports news. There is, something that I would like to share with everybody. For, Mario Lemieux, the Canadian, former professional ice hockey player for the _NHL Pittsburgh Penguins_. Who is also currently the principle owner and chairmen of the_ National Hockey League's Pittsburgh Penguins_, once said, 'One thing I hate is people screaming at me. If you want me to do something, talk to me. When someone screams at me hurry up, I slow down.' Now, earlier today I was being very impatient with someone who I really care for. It's not a woman, just a friend. A friend, who I screamed at to 'hurry up' and I just ended up hurting them in the end, and if this friend of mine is listening to this right now. Then, I'd like to say I'm sorry buddy, I shouldn't have pushed you like that or said what I had said. I'm really sorry and I just hope we can let this blow over and I hope that you'll talk to me again. Anyways, this is Ryan King and I'll be back with the latest sports news after these messages."

The next morning, Ryan was greeted by Lauren in the parking lot of the recreational center.

"So Ryan, how did it go last night with Owen and his big thing he wanted to accomplish?"

"I thought it went pretty well, I mean we accomplished everything, but I have a feeling he's not going to show up for our usual afternoon session." Ryan said, looking down at the floor.

"Oh, was that Owen you were talking about in your broadcast the other night?"

"Yeah. I just hope he forgives me."

"Ryan, Owen didn't want me to tell you this, but he really looks up to. So, I'm pretty sure whatever happened between you guys will just be water under the bridge."

"That was the lamest cliche, I have ever heard." Ryan joked.

"Hey!" Lauren exclaimed, which made Ryan smile.

"And although it may be the lamest thing I have ever heard. I love you for putting a smile on my face." Said Ryan, who was still smiling.

"Awe thank you Ryan." Lauren said, then gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Uh Oh, don't think that I'm going to let you sleep me now that we've gotten this intimate." Ryan joked again, which made Lauren smile.

"Knock it off already!"

"Ha ha, okay." Ryan said, while he opened the door for her.

They were now halfway through the group therapy session and there was still no sign of Owen. For, Ryan had already accepted the fact that Owen won't be talking to him for awhile and he was okay with that. Ryan knew that Owen needed some time to just cool off for a moment and that was fine, but then he heard footsteps coming from behind. Then, those footsteps traveled across the room and had stopped, which made Ryan look back up to see Owen sitting there. Although, Owen didn't speak to him or look in his direction throughout the rest of the session, Ryan was happy to see him there.

The session had now finished and Ryan was sitting in his _Porsche _in the parking lot of the recreation center.

"Hi."

Ryan then spun around to see who had greeted him.

"Oh hey." Said Ryan, and before he knew it he was embracing Owen.

"Look man, maybe I over reacted a little bit back there and-"

"Owen, no worries we're cool" Ryan said, while bumping fists with Owen.

"Cool, and I heard your broadcast while I was in the waiting room at the hospital."

"You did?"

"Yeah, and y'know it was a little gay, but it meant a lot to me. Thanks man." Owen joked as he started walking away, although it was honestly a little too bro-mantic.

"Well you have sex with dinosaurs!" Ryan yelled after him. As he watched Owen get into the city bus.

A random women passed by Ryan and acted like she didn't see him.

"You heard that sex with dinosaurs comment didn't you?"

"Yep." The women said and continued to walk away.

"I'm not crazy! I'm really not! It's like 'Friends'! Have you ever seen that show? It's actually a great show!"

"No, I'm sorry I have not." Said the women as she continued to walk away, but this time a little faster.

"What? It's a reference! To the show 'Friends'!" Ryan called out to her, but she was already out of sight. "Oh! Yeah, you think I am crazy? The only crazy person here is you! Yeah, that's right it's you lady! For, Who never watched 'Friends'! It's an amazing show! Oh, forget it." Ryan mumbled to himself as he started his car and drove off.


End file.
